


Wear your heart up your sleeve (be careful not to show it)

by killingoksana



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, She gets zero (0) answers, Smut, They really have a thing for bathrooms, Villanelle has tons of questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingoksana/pseuds/killingoksana
Summary: «But it is okay. Because at the end of the day,Eve... You are mine».Or, about how Villanelle secures what is hers while giving herself in.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Wear your heart up your sleeve (be careful not to show it)

Tell me, baby. How does it feel? Does it excite you? Does it scare you? Does it turn you on? Huh. It must be that...

Look at you, leading an entire team to destroy an international criminal syndicate. You look fierce. You look absolutely powerful. _Sexy_. Yes, I bet you get off by doing all of this. Did you feel the same, back then, when you were chasing me? What did you tell your team about me? How did you describe me? _Psychopathic_. _Ruthless_. _A monster_. Did you stare at my beautiful face for a little too long when it showed up in a PowerPoint?

What was your favourite picture of me? Let me guess... It was the one they took when they threw me in prison, wasn’t it? No! I know! It’s the one from those files you showed me in our first date, where I had bruises all over my face and my lips were split, my eyes dark and swollen... I’m sure it is that one. I love it too. I look especially dangerous in there.

But tell me, what did you _really_ feel when you looked at my face back then? Was it loathing? I doubt it. Or was it admiration? That’s more likely... Did you touch yourself when you got home, after studying my crimes, thinking about what a bad girl I had been? Thinking about my beautiful face, maybe buried between your thighs? Hmm... Might ask you that later. You will deny it, but I know better. Because I know _you_ , _mon amour_. I know what you like, and you like _naughty_.

Do you feel the same, now that the pictures on the screen are of her face? She’s hot, I’ll give you that. Great accent. Excellent fashion sense. But I am _better_. She doesn’t even get any blood on her fabulous hands. Do you wish she touched you with them? Do you think about how they would feel in your hair? Wrapped around your throat? All the way inside you, deep and not gentle at all?

And now everyone is looking at me. Did I sigh too loud? Don’t frown at me like that. It’ll give you wrinkles.

“Anything you want to add, _Oksana_?”

Oh, I’m Oksana now... Am I in trouble, Eve? Don’t roll your eyes at me. You know you like it when I give you my pouting lips.

“No, _Eve_. You may continue.”

Yes, continue. Everyone in this room is too enthralled with everything you’re saying. They’re literally drinking from every word that leaves your pretty little mouth. You don’t want to let them down, do you?

Do you think they know? Do they even have the slightest clue about what that beautiful mouth does every night, in the confines of _our_ bedroom? I might give them a hint once you’re done.

You’ve just dismissed us all. Closed your file folder with strength, smoothed your jacket so confidently. Pulled your hair out of your bun and set your glasses on top of it. God, Eve, you make me smile so big... I love it when you get so bossy. But now, I deserve a little bit of your attention, don’t you think? Listening to you rambling about a woman that is not me is quite frustrating.

You don’t put up any resistance when I grab your hand and drag you to the restroom. It’s empty. Shame. I really want to put on a show with you. Make known who is the one that gets to do all the things you let me do to you.

Let’s have some fun of our own, shall we?

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing, Eve?”

But of course you’d drag me inside a stall. Perceptive, you are. I love it.

“If you don’t think you can behave yourself while I’m doing my job, you better stay home next time.”

And yet your coat and bag are on the floor and I have your hands pinned above your head and you’re trapped between the door and my body and _thank you_ for choosing to wear a dress this morning.

“But you like it when I misbehave...”

I can never get enough of your moans, baby. Now let’s see what you have for me. I love it when you gasp like that. You take my breath away, too.

“So wet, _Eve_...”

And now you’re biting my bottom lip and you’re smirking because I’m groaning and _fuck_... You want to play? Because I’m going to give you a hell of a game.

“Is this what pursuing her makes you feel, huh? Do you wish she was the one fucking you like this?”

Damn it, baby. You make my voice falter with just your hot breath against my mouth.

They way you’re fighting to get your hands free, how your hips are bucking towards me, begging me to touch you deeper... Let me rephrase. I can never get enough of _you_.

Relax, baby. I’m going to give you what you need. I just love the sound my fingers make while playing with your pretty little cunt. But I think that I love more the face you pull when I enter you, so beautiful with your parted lips and your dreamy eyes and your blown pupils. You’re the embodiment of ecstasy. _And it’s all for me_.

I want to see how gorgeous you’d look after I mark you. I’m going to lick your neck and bite you really hard, okay?

“Mine.”

_What the hell, Eve?!_ Two seconds ago I was the one fucking you and now you’re the one pinning me up against the wall and when did my slacks and my underwear fall down to my knees? God, if you’re going to wrap your hand around my throat you better press a little bit harder—

“Fuck!”

“Watch that filthy mouth.” You’re growling and it’s so hot and I think I’m going to pass out right now— “You’re being _so_ annoying today, Oksana...”

And your hand is tighter around my neck now and your fingers are playing _so_ slowly with my clit and why was I annoying?

“Do you really think I didn’t notice how you’ve been demanding my attention all day?”

Did you read my mind? Then you must know that I want to tell you that I didn’t mean to behave like that, that I just miss you when you’re not looking at me but you’ve just put your thumb in my mouth and I can’t help but suck it and bite it and—

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Didn’t you want me to give you every single thing you want like the spoiled little brat you are?”

_Hell_ , did that sound really leave my mouth? That was filthy. Look what you’re doing to me, Eve.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, Eve. This is what I wanted.” Why do I sound so desperate? Do I care? Your fingers feel _very_ good inside me. “I want you. I miss you.”

“I’m right here, love. I’m always here.”

Let me hold you close, I need to feel you closer even though you’re literally just filling up all my senses and I don’t know where to focus because you’re fucking me so _hard_ and so _good_ and you’re lips are devouring mine and my hands are tugging at your hair just the way you like and _I love you so fucking much_.

I can't breathe, Eve. Why can’t I breathe? I feel like I’m drowning in the dark voids of your eyes.

“Please, Eve... Consume me.”

And your laugh is so wicked and I can’t tear my eyes off your beautiful face and I’m holding it for dear life and I’m such a mess for you—

“ _Eve_!”

“Let go, baby girl. Come for me...”

I—

I’m—

_Yes_.

I can’t believe I’m still shaking... I don’t want to come down from this high. Ever. But it’s okay, because you’re here to catch me. And you’re kissing my face and whispering what a good girl I’ve been and at this point I’m not surprised there are tears falling down my cheeks.

I couldn’t care less, though, because you’ve brought your fingers back to my mouth and I know how much you love it when I clean you up after you ruin me.

“Look at you, looking so damn beautiful after I just fucked you senseless...”

One of these days I’m going to die from a heart attack and it’ll be your fault. This isn’t how this little encounter was supposed to go, but you’re already putting my knickers and my slacks back on and tucking my shirt in so I look somewhat presentable and I promise I’m going to get my revenge.

But it is okay. Because at the end of the day, _Eve_... You’re mine.

“Yours...”

You’re looking at me now and you are so cute when you are confused. I guess you can't read my mind after all...

Do you like my smile? Because I know that when _you_ make me smile it’s genuine so I love that.

“I’m yours,” I say. And now you’re kissing me again and I think I could just die right here. “I’m completely yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> am I posting this a week and a half after the day this was supposed to be posted? you bet I am 🤣😌
> 
> so yeah, this my entry for Killing Eve Week Day #5 (better late than never)
> 
> *forehead kisses for those who figure out the woman v is getting (illogically) jealous of*
> 
> hope you enjoy this! 💖


End file.
